Jily's first kiss
by Taly Granger Brandybuck
Summary: For Jily shippers. This is just a James & Lily fanfic of how I imagine their first kiss was, with Sirius and Remus's, Lily's and James's pionts of view. Enjoy!
1. Where's Prongs?

**_Hello everyone! Maybe you saw this Fanfic in the Facebook page In dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own. ~ Albus Dumbledore, I am the same author._**

It was the Marauders' seventh year at Hogwarts. It was late night and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were doing homework in the Gryffindor common room. "Where's Prongs?" Sirius said suddenly raising his head.

Remus and Peter raised their heads too, James wasn't there. "Maybe wondering around the castle, I hope he has that cloak of his with him" said Remus, standing behind Peter "I am going to bed" he added winking at Sirius.  
Sirius understood and said "I am going to bed too"  
"What?" said Peter "You aren't going to wait until Prongs comes?"  
"I am too tired" said Remus "besides, he has got his Invisibility Cloak" and he and Sirius took their homework parchments to the boys' bedroom.  
"I have a bad feeling about Wormtail" whispered Remus  
"Who cares? Let's check if James left the Marauder's Map!" answered Sirius also whispering. Remus continued with his homework in his bed.  
"He left it here, but his cloak isn't here" said Sirius "I solemnly swear that i am up to no-good". Sirius searched for James for a while and then said "Here he is!"  
"Where he is now?" asked Remus with his eyes on the parchment. "He is in an empty clasroom, and he is not alone" answered Sirius.  
"When he comes back i will tell him that if he keeps snogging other girls, he won't date Lily" said Remus, still looking at the parchment and writing with his quill.  
"Oh, i think Lily will be really happy about it" said Sirius  
"She will be furious, unless..." Remus raised his head and looked at Sirius, who was smiling "No" said Remus  
"Yes!" almost shouted Sirius "It's happening! It is finally happening! James Potter and Lily Evans are kissing!"  
"Let me see!" said Remus, looking at the Maradurer's map. There, in an empty classroom James's dot was really close to Lily's and a heart (which meant that they were kissing) was above them.  
Sirius, Remus and Peter didn't saw when James came back, but the next day Sirius asked James "What was the kiss like, Prongs?", James was surprised but then smiled.


	2. Lily's point of view

_**Hello potterheads! Chapter 2 of this story is here! This chapter tells how Lily got to the empty classroom of the first chapter, tomorrow i will publish how James got there and how they ended kissing. Enjoy! **_

Lily had finished dinner, so she and her friends were going to go to the Gryffindor common room. Lily said she had forgot something in The Great Hall and told them to go to the common room, but instad of heading downstairs she entered an empty classroom, closed the door and remained there.

She didn't know why she did that, her friends where really good people and always understood her. She looked through the window, what is happening to me? she thought, she was depressed, she was avoiding her friends, she always wanted to be alone and she didn't know why, and, also, she had that guy, James Potter, who was always looking at her when he wasen't joking or talking whith his friends. Then, she realized that she was out of bed in late night! How will I return to my dormitory without being seen now? she thought.

But then, she heard the door opening. Lily turned to see who had arrived but she didn't saw nobody althought the door was open and, to the surprise of Lily, it was closed again.

The Invisibility Cloak fell, and Lily saw that guy, James Potter, turning around to face her and looking at her with surprise.


	3. James's point of view

_**Hello potterheads! Chapter 3 of this story is here! This chapter is from James's point of view and how he got to the same room as Lily. Muggle school is killling me, so I coulden't publish the whole chapter and I am not sure of when I'm going to publish the next chapter, in which James and Lily kiss. Enjoy!**_

The Marauders had finished dinner so they were going to head to the Gryffindor common room so they could finish homework (James and Sirius had loads of them). After one hour of doing homework, James got tired of it, he raised his head. The others were so busy with their homework that they didn't noticed James going upstairs to the boys' dormitory, so James took his Invisibility Cloak and passed throught the hole behind the portrait. James kept walking around the corridor with his invisibility cloak above his body until he found an empty classroom and entered there. He closed the door, took of his Invisibility Cloak and turned around, he almost shouted of surprise when he saw, in the other side of the room, the girl he loved, the girl he was dying to kiss. In the other side of the empty classroom, near the window, Lily Evans was looking at him with big surprise.


End file.
